


Smoke

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

It's late, and they are lazy and the stars stretch out above them when Josh takes a deep draft out of the joint and let the smoke leave his mouth in a perfect circle. The O shaped string of white nothing melts against the black sky, dissapears with time, leaving no other traces then a memory.

Without turning his spinning head he holds out the burning stick beside him and shivers on the brush of small, feminine fingers against his. They lay side by side, all three of them, her in the middle this time, the first actually he suddenly observes, comfortably but not awkwardly close to each other. 

When a reporter mentioned the beautiful view they had immideatly been down to drive up the mountain and see it by theirselfs, it felt like a little roadtrip to freedom when they snuck out the bus and took the old van. Mark is probably going crazy right now, even if they had sended him texts, assured him that they are ok, that they are just taking a break of all this for at least few hours. 

Snuggling into the feeling of the highness, the warmth it brings Jenna rolls to her side, takes a deep draft and then pulls Tyler closer, letting the smoke pass between their nearly locked lips and this time Josh can't take his eyes away from them. This happens a lot lately...him being paralyzed by how beautiful they are together. 

So he is taken completly off guard when Jenna suddenly turns and repeats the very same action on him, pressing one of her hands to his cheek, leaning in and filling his lungs with fire. She has her eyes shut, but his stay wide open, searching in panic for Tylers face, for permission to be so close and he learns that he has it as the singers smile mirrors the one he wears when he watches them. 

Tyler leans in as well, pressing his lips to her neck before she can pull away, nutching her foreward lightly, closing the gap between her's and Joshs mouth, on purpose it seemes. But maybe he is just as high as them and needy for human interaction, for the slightest touch and understands that Josh is as well. 

This is nothing the both of them could share alone together, that's for sure, they already talked this through and found that there is no attraction to each other in this way. But with her between them, translating the language of desire for them, they suddenly seem to find a way to take care of the tenseness that lingeres between them so often, so constant.

Running her tongue over his bottom lip Jenna starts to tell Josh tales of how much Tyler wants him to feel good, how much he adores him, all guided by the way the singer licks and sucks on her neck with his hands on her waist. And Josh responds, interwinding their tongues, battleing for more controll over this, because he is not the one to let himself being ruled over by his best friend, nor his beautiful wife.

Their movements getting harsher, their bodys shifting closer Jenna is soon pressed up between them, securly embrased by their heat that shuts off the chill of the night. They don't even care who of them had taken his shirt off first, eventually they all loose theirs and feeling the texture of three different skins combined becomes the subject of focus when their hands roam over whatever part of body they can grab. 

It's slow and delicate and all about the touching, not even about reaching some breaking point yet. It's simply enjoying how they all three fit together, without boundaries, and with a trust that is shown in the way none of them cares for his own plaesure, but tries to give the maximum affection to the other. 

For a while they go on like this, till Jenna gets impatient with the slow pace, her high wearing off but her mind already too deep in this to back up and tell them to stopp. The final controll is hers, when she touches them and feels them both melt to her command, both waiting for her instructions, not daring to get on this without her permission and she loves it, the way the power flushes through her hands and then their veins when they both moan, heads thrown back. 

There is a border though, a line they do not cross. She ever will be owned soley by Tyler, all three of them know that and it's ok. There's no need for Josh to compete to that when he can have this, them, both close to him, Jennas head in his lap, Tylers gaze drilled into his when he makes his wife cry out. Sooner or later he'll maybe find peace elswhere but for now he knows his place is right here.


End file.
